


a sight never seen before

by orphan_account



Category: supermega
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Arguing, Domestic Violence, Excessive Drinking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this party was never a good idea in the first place, not for someone like carson - and ryan would soon find out why.
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Carson Tucker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	a sight never seen before

**Author's Note:**

> well hasn't it been months since i've posted a dark fic, so i'm finally going back to my roots (whether you like it or not)
> 
> this gets pretty dark, if the tags weren't proof of that, so please don't read if things like that make you uncomfortable or are triggered by these topics.

Ryan hadn't been keen on this from the get-go.

A party, where everyone would be drinking and alcohol would be on hand for anyone to grab, combined with his partner in attendance too who he was actively trying to get stop drinking so much; it was a disaster waiting to happen, a disaster Ryan was dreading more than anything ever - and it could go either way; Carson would embarrass himself in front of everyone from being near-blackout drunk, hurt himself, or regret it in the morning. All of which Ryan didn't want to deal with, and would actively stop even if Carson got mad about it.

"Car-" Ryan said, holding his arm across his boyfriend's chest as he tried to exit the car once they were parked outside the party location, "Remember what I said at home."

"Yeah, yeah, limit myself or whatever," Carson groaned, rolling his eyes and smirking at Ryan, "You act so prissy about it, have you seen how Jackson drinks? Way worse than me, babe."

"You're both bad, just-" Ryan sighed, holding himself back from yelling at his partner, "Just please, for me, don't drink too much. Please?"

Carson sat there for a moment, looking at the party then back at Ryan, before sighing and relaxing his shoulders. "Fine," He muttered, "Whatever you say."

"Thank you," Ryan smiled at him, patting his shoulder, before getting out the car and heading towards the party with his boyfriend. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

An hour or so into the party, Carson was nowhere to be seen.

And this, of all things, was what Ryan had been dreading most of all - because if he couldn't see Carson, after keeping an eye on him the whole time and making sure he was taking it slow, there was no knowing what he could be doing.

Panic set in, and the first place he looked was the host of the party; Jackson, Carson's brother.

"Jack- hey!" Ryan called out whilst shifting through the crowds of people in the living room, catching up to Jackson who was currently talking to some girl a little shorter than him, obviously flirting & attempting to chat her up though that was the least of Ryan's concerns right now. 

When he caught up with them, Jackson didn't look too pleased, not now that the girl had excused herself leaving the younger man scowling and grumpy - "This better be important, Magee," He grumbled, "I had a chance, just then!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever - your brother, where is he?"

"What, Harry? Probably sucking some-"

"No, you fuckin' weirdo, where's Carson?"

Jackson scoffed, "How should I know?" He paused, "Well...I last saw him chatting to Matt, by the drinks table or something."

Not good. Not good at all.

Before Jackson could say anything else, Ryan stormed away, looking for the lanky older male by where Jackson had last seen him only to find him leaning against the wall by the stairs, Harrison by his side, sharing what looked like a blunt with the older male. The smell was strong, pungent even, and Ryan resisted the urge to cough as he approached them.

"Matt, Harry," He started, standing in front of the two men who had a dazed look in their eyes as they looked down at him, "Where's Carson?"

The youngest of the three, Matt, pursed his lips in concentration, looking away as if he was thinking of where he last saw the younger brother of his friend next to him, "Uhhh, don't think I can help you b- Oh!" Matt perked up, clearing his throat and pointing up the stairs, "Gave him a drink or two, then he went upstairs or somethin' - told me not to tell you th- where are you going?"

Ryan was already storming upstairs before Matt could finish, pushing past the both of them and the varied bodies of other equally as high people crowding the stairs and hallway, looking into each room and calling out Carson's name; he began to lose hope slowly but surely, not seeing his younger partner anywhere, till he finally settled on the en-suite bathroom in Jackson's bedroom, the last room remaining. The music from downstairs was just a muffled blur to him now, mind hazed over from the blunt smoke and alcohol in the air.

The smell of alcohol got even worse the closer he walked to the bathroom, though he didn't think to take light steps as he stormed across the room and opened the door to reveal-

Carson, sprawled out in the bath-tub, about two or three empty bottles resting by his legs as he was in the process of chugging down another. He was red-faced, looking tired and exhausted that Ryan knew all too well always came along whenever his partner got too drunk to handle. His hair was matted with sweat and the front of his shirt was slightly damp, droplets of beer falling on to the fabric and staining it as it dripped down his chin from how eagerly he was drinking.

His eyes were closed too, maybe for the better, as he didn't see Ryan's figure in the door till it was too late - till Ryan was heading towards him, snatching the drink from his hand and pouring all the contents down the sink, leaving a heavily-intoxicated Carson scowling and grumbling at him.

"W-what the f..fuck was that f-for?" Carson slurred, stumbling out from his place in the tub and outstretching his arm to get the bottle back, even though it was empty.

"I fucking told you not to do this, and what do you do?" Ryan yelled, glaring at his partner who was close to falling flat on his face, unable to keep himself up from his drunken state and holding on to Ryan's sweatshirt helplessly whilst looking up at him with dazed, glossy eyes, "You're a fucking mess!"

Carson giggled, a giggle that turned into a low growl as he reached for the bottle again that was still just out of reach. "..'m not a mess, Ryyy...give it back!" He snapped, lunging for the bottle and almost falling flat on his face in turn, holding on tight to the sink just in time.

"I can't leave you alone for five seconds can I? Not even that, I look away for a fucking moment and you're doing EXACTLY what I told you not to!" Ryan knew he was being loud, knew his voice was cracking and the tears were stinging his eyes, but kept his composure even if the sight of his boyfriend in such a state was killing him, "This isn't about having fun or whatever, you're....you're killing yourself doing th-"

"Ohhh my god, Ryan," Carson groaned, leaning his head back and scoffing before turning his head to the older male, "You're not my f...f-fucking babysitter, I can do whateverrrr the hell I want becaus' I'm an adult, 'kay? Get off my f..fucking back..."

Ryan swallowed hard, feeling so angry and sad all at once. "Car', just...just listen to me," He started, stepping forward and placing a hand on Carson's shoulder gently - only to have it shoved away as Carson flinched from his grip and spun to face him with a dark, angry look in his eyes.

"Don't t-t..touch me!" Carson slurred, glaring at his partner.

The older of the two frowned, furrowing his brows along with it, "Carson, I'm your boyfriend," He extended his hand again to grab Carson's arm with the intent to drag him out the party and go back home without a fuss, "I can touch you if I want, especially if you're dr-"

This time, as well as flinching away, Carson grabbed Ryan's arm and pushed him away hard, breathing heavily and staring him down as the force of the push made him falter on his feet. Ryan winced from the pain, frowning; his boyfriend was never a violent drunk, so to say he was confused would be an understatement.

"What the fuck was that f-" Again, Carson surged forward and pushed him, weak hands balling up and pushing him further away and closer to the door. Ryan pushed back this time, harder than he probably should've to result in Carson stumbling back and hitting his head on the mirror.

Carson groaned in pain, feeling the back of his head and feeling a warmth drip on to his hands. Turning around, he saw the mirror had cracked slightly from the impact and cut his head; and when Ryan noticed, his stomach dropped at the fact that he'd injured his boyfriend - but not as much as it did when Carson turned to him, a new kind of anger in his eyes, and it was a much bigger mistake on Ryan's behalf to get closer and start profusely apologising when it gave Carson a closer range once he swung a punch right across Ryan's face.

For a skinny kid, Carson had some strength; enough to make Ryan yelp in pain and cup his injured cheek, letting his guard down as a wave of confusion and sadness washed over him mingled with the hurt that came from both the pain and fact that his own partner had punched him, drunk or not.

But for him, letting his guard down was the worst mistake he'd made yet, and soon a sharp blow to the stomach from Carson's knee had him doubled over in pain, groaning and crying out in pain as he tried to stumble away from his partner. Unluckily for him, Carson was quicker than that, grabbing Ryan's shoulders and pushing him to the floor where he stood above him with an unreadable expression; dazed, angry, tired, so many things at once. 

"Cars'.." Ryan rasped, his throat hoarse from practically having the breath knocked out of him from impact, "Please...you're hurting-..hurting me, you're drunk j-"

His words fell on deaf ears as Carson kicked him hard in the chest, grunting from the effort and steadying himself with the sink as he stared down at his partner who was groaning in pain, holding his hands defensively in front of his face.

"Stupid f-fuck...telling me what I c..can't and can't do - how does it feel now?" Carson spat bitterly, kicking him again and listening as the older male continued to make weak noises of pain. In his head, Ryan mentally prepared himself for another kick, feeling weak and defenceless even if he was stronger than Carson; he felt so worn down and upset by the violent outburst, more than he liked to admit.

But nothing could've prepared him for Carson picking up an empty bottle and throwing it at him hard, watching as the glass shattered and cut open the skin it came into contact with, listening to the loud smashing noise and the loud cry Ryan let out as he felt the skin on his arm and parts of his neck and cheek be cut open by the shards of glass, some even lodging themselves in place. It hurt, and it hurt fucking bad. Bad enough that all he could do was take deep breaths through his teeth and stay perfectly still as to not make the pain worse as the wounds stung worse by each second, by every small movement that made every cut feel like a huge gash.

"Can't even fight back, huh?" Carson yelled, kicking him again not caring about the immense pain Ryan was already in, definitely not caring as he continued to kick over and over again; his stomach, chest, arms, legs - anywhere he could kick, he would act on it, finding more resilience and strength as his anger rose and gave him the adrenaline rush to keep him going and not stumble back like before. 

And through his rush of violence, through the haze of his intoxicated mind, he didn't even notice Matt now standing in the doorway. 

"Cars- Carson, fuckin'...why are you kicking h- stop it!" Matt called out, stumbling over to Carson and pushing him off; his push came out in a weak shove, too high to get his mind and limbs to co-operate and defuse the situation, but it worked just enough to get Carson away from Ryan and give him time to wrap his arms around Carson and drag him away from the bleeding, barely conscious older male. 

Carson thrashed in his grip, scrambling to get out and grunting from the effort as the taller of the two called out for Harrison and Jackson, continuing to struggle even as the older brother's soon made their appearance. Like Matt, Harrison was equally out of it and couldn't process what was happening except that there was blood and Carson was out of his mind - whereas Jackson on the other hand, the most sober and grounded of the five currently crowded in the bathroom, took Carson from Matt's grip and held him tightly as the youngest sibling continued to thrash, demanding to be let go and 'give Ryan what he deserves' in slurred, broken English.

There was talking, yelling, a mix of voices and tones that Ryan couldn't make out from his position; curled up in a ball, fuzz ringing through his ears. At some point, a strong smell of vomit hit him all at once, and from his position, he could just about turn his head to see Carson, passed out and slumped against the wall with the evident puke all down his front. 

That was the last sight he saw, before everything seemed to glaze over in a black, dark void; unconsciousness, melding the noise around him into a muffled buzz that became quieter and quieter as everything faded to nothing.


End file.
